The present disclosure relates to display field, and particularly to a backlight module and a display apparatus.
A backlight module mainly uses a light guide plate to convert a dot light source or linear light source into a planar light source, and may be applied in a flat display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display, a notebook computer, a digital camera, a monitor, a projector or the like, for providing a planar light source output having a uniform brightness, such that the flat display apparatus can normally display an image.
The light guide plate is generally disposed on a back plate. In prior arts, however, there is a problem that the light guide plate cannot be fixed firmly.